


and the heart is hard to translate

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Clint is a guardian, Community: avengerkink, Guardian Angels, M/M, Paranormal Romance, Phil is a hunter, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got a few millennia worth of guardian experience, but nothing prepares him for this. (Alternate Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the heart is hard to translate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?view=1828802#t1828802), and might continue and all. Paranormal romance! (This is what, pre-romance?)
> 
> Also, title is from Florence and the Machine's 'All This and Heaven'.

This isn't the first time Clint has been assigned (read: relegated) to guardian duty, he gets that every half millennia or so because of unruly behavior. What can he say, he's not exactly the type to sit still and do nothing, though the higher-ups are a little more than annoyed that Clint tends to interfere in the human's realm to save innocents. It's his soldier training, he insists, he had been one before he had been claimed by the people Up There, never leave a man behind, but that never appeases them so here he is again, sitting on a railing in modern day Iowa waiting for his latest assignment to show up.

A black SUV pulls up, and Clint watches. He isn't really worried about being seen, regular folks don't perceive him and there's only a handful of people who can. Mostly children, from what he's learnt on his little stint playing guardian for a young mother somewhere in medieval Rome, and sometimes the over-zealous ones.

He watches Phil Coulson takes a step out of the car, watches as the man looks up - and Clint swears that Phil can see him - and Clint's world goes a little wobbly on his axis. He's heard of people like him leaving their immortality behind for their other half on Earth, sure he has, what with some of the them up there talking about it. He's even encountered a few, had recognizes a former guardian when he sees one, but he'd never thought it'd happen to him.

Clint beats a hasty retreat, opting to watch from a distance as Phil vanishes into a room and puts two bullets into a particularly nasty demon because his (nonexistent) heart is pounding. It's impossible, but he recognizes the feelings, recognizes them from the remnants of his millennia-old human memory. Recognizes it for what it is because he had only ever felt this way about one other, the woman he'd left behind in his time when he’d passed on.

Clint Barton is attracted to the man in the suit.

Well, shit.


End file.
